


Roommates

by gummyrubi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya Friendship, Akashi Seijuurou is a Dork, College AU, Fluff, Gen, Kuroko Tetsuya is a Little Shit, M/M, Mayuzumi Chihiro is Tired and Done, but in a fun way, mayuzumi and kuroko are roommates, roommates au, they're all a bunch of dorks which causes shenanigans, this might count as a domestic au too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummyrubi/pseuds/gummyrubi
Summary: Mayuzumi and Kuroko are in college and living together when Akashi comes in, totally smitten with Kuroko's roommate who doesn't notice a thing. Kuroko just wanted to get through college in peace.





	1. Chapter 1

“You again,” Mayuzumi frowned upon seeing the other person once he opened the door.

“Afternoon, Chihiro,” Akashi pleasantly replied with an innocent smile.

Mayuzumi sighed. Always with the over familiarity with this guy. He took a step back to yell out, “Kuroko! Your friend’s here!” And Mayuzumi walked away, leaving Akashi to walk inside and close the door behind him.

Kuroko appeared with a sigh in front of Akashi while he removed his shoes. “Why do you always do this?”

“Do what?”

“Somehow time it so he’s always the one to open the door.”

Akashi laughed. “Tetsuya, that’s ridiculous.”

Kuroko raised a brow at him and Akashi only shrugged.

“Have you seen your roommate? He’s my walking wet dream.”

Kuroko gagged. “He’ll eat you alive.”

“I hope so,” Akashi sighed, staring in the direction Mayuzumi went.

Kuroko gagged again.

Mayuzumi and Kuroko had moved in together after Mayuzumi started college last year. Their moms were good friends and because of that, these two were grudgingly childhood friends, though they didn’t consider themselves all that close. Their moms thought them living together would make it easy on both since they had many things in common, like being quiet and enjoying being surrounded by books. And they could have their shot at independence without being completely alone. Their moms saw it as a wonderful thing and neither Kuroko nor Mayuzumi had had the heart (or money) to really disagree so they decided never to tell their moms the truth, especially since they’d unfortunately gotten used to living together.

Now Mayuzumi was in his third year of college and Kuroko was in his first and they had decided in the end it had been a good idea to move in together.

They had their off days where they were at each other’s throats, but sometimes things were great. Like when they got together once a week to stream some Netflix all night with some hot chocolate as they talked about their week and what books they’ve read. Both had very different tastes regarding books but every once in a while they took a recommendation from the other.

It was comfortable, what they had.

And then Akashi had come along.

Kuroko was no fool (Mayuzumi was but that’s besides the point), and he knew one look at Mayuzumi had had his friend instantly smitten. Kuroko didn’t know _why_ Akashi had been drawn in by his roommate but it was too late now, Kuroko couldn’t look away from this anymore than he could from a trainwreck.

Because Mayuzumi just saw him as another one of Kuroko’s friends and was civil enough with him but otherwise didn’t pay him any attention. On that note, Akashi also didn’t actively try to ask him out, almost like he was waiting for he and Mayuzumi to be on the same telepathic wavelength and have him ask Akashi out first.

Kuroko wasn’t holding his breath.

“Alright, I’m off,” Mayuzumi announced as he put on his shoes by the door.

“Date?” Kuroko innocently asked, sneaking a look at Akashi who tensed. Kuroko smirked but hid it with the notebook he was holding up.

Mayuzumi snorted. “Nah, I have a project with a partner to do for my Milton class and I’m going to his place so we can let you two study in peace.”

“Use protection,” Kuroko called out as he opened the door.

“Suck my dick,” were Mayuzumi’s parting words.

Akashi waited until Mayuzumi’s footsteps faded away before rounding on Kuroko. “You’re terrible, Tetsuya.” He shook his head. “Absolutely terrible.”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he pretended to focus on his notes again.

Akashi waited for a beat, then, “Is he still single?”

“A single-cell organism? Of course.” Kuroko replied.

Akashi rolled his eyes. “Tetsuya, please.”

“As far as I know, yes. I mean, I think you need better taste in guys but to each their own.” He felt that red stare on him. “I’m not going to help you two get together.”

Akashi blinked, raising a brow in question.

“I felt like the universe would punish me for interfering with you guys,” Kuroko shrugged. “Maybe some alternate version of me tried it and things didn’t go well.”

“Are you saying that Chihiro and I are meant to be together even in alternate universes?” Akashi put a finger to his chin in deep thought.

Kuroko groaned. “Why is that what you took from that?”

“It does make sense,” Akashi hummed, completely ignoring him.

Kuroko stood up to go into the kitchen. “Why do I have to deal with this?”

* * *

 Eventually, Mayuzumi came home later that night, around two in the morning. He and his partner had mostly finished their assignment but Mayuzumi didn’t want to spend the night over there so he came back home. He quietly opened the front door because he didn’t want to wake Kuroko—that blue haired terror was an even bigger nightmare when he was sleep deprived—and he carefully took off his shoes, setting his backpack on the ground where he’d pick it up later in the morning. He walked into the kitchen only to walk back out to the living room with a water bottle and notice that the living room was currently being occupied by two sleeping people, some empty coffee mugs scattered on the table.

Kuroko sat on the ground between the coffee table and the couch, his face was on the textbook in front of him, cheek pressing into the pages, his light snores ruffling the pages in the notebook beside him.

Akashi was there, too. He sat on the other side of the coffee table but he was leaning against the couch, head tilted to the side. He had a pen weakly clutched in one hand, a couple uncapped highliters beside it.

Mayuzumi stifled a laugh because he didn’t want to wake them (he wasn’t that much of an asshole no matter what Kuroko said). He went over to Kuroko and got the blanket they had on the couch, carefully setting it around him to keep him from getting cold. Kuroko snuffled but otherwise stayed asleep, the same light snoring as before.

He claimed he didn’t snore but Mayuzumi didn’t tease him _too_ much about that.

Akashi was sound asleep too, but they didn’t have another blanket out right now, so Mayuzumi shrugged off his sweater and gently set it over Akashi, watching as the redhead unconsciously snuggled into it.

Ah, first years. They’re so cute when they’re falling apart under the stress.

Mayuzumi took the empty mugs to the kitchen, yawning along the way. He figured he could wake up early tomorrow and make some breakfast for those two.

When morning came, he was the first one up, chuckling at the two still out cold in the living room. He remembered Kuroko saying something about being up most of the past couple nights and he figured Akashi was doing the same.

Kuroko was laying on the floor sideways, blanket wrapped around him because apparently he rolled around in his sleep between the coffee table and the couch, and Akashi was curled under Mayuzumi’s sweater, also now laying on the floor.

Mayuzumi shook his head, setting up some coffee as he searched for some pancake mix.

“Times like this I’m glad I keep you around.” Kuroko mumbled as his greeting while he shuffled into the kitchen some minutes later, blanket still wrapped around him.

Mayuzumi snorted as he flipped a pancake and added it to the growing stack. “Oh, you’re keeping _me_ around? Funny, I thought I was keeping _you_ around.”

Kuroko shuffled his way to the coffee and blinked when he saw that Mayuzumi had already pulled out the sugar and the vanilla cream he preferred with his coffee. “You make a good maid.”

The taller of the two gave a sweet smile. “There’s still time for me to burn your pancakes.”

Kuroko stuck his tongue out at him.

Mayuzumi finished up the pancakes and made his way out to the living room with a cup of coffee in his hands, with some sugar in it because Akashi liked it mostly black. He walked over to the barely waking redhead and smiled. “Morning.”

Akashi froze under that smile, the sweater sliding down a little as he slowly sat up.

“Don’t bother my friend.” Kuroko called out, already taking his stack of pancakes out of the kitchen.

“I’m giving him coffee, you dick.” Mayuzumi scoffed.

“Is he awake? Maybe he needs a kiss like Sleeping Beauty.”

Akashi made a choking sound and only now seemed to notice that he had Mayuzumi’s sweater on him, startling. “Ch-Chihiro,” he cleared his throat, “Good morning.”

Mayuzumi raised a brow at him, opting to put the mug on the coffee table because it didn’t seem like Akashi was awake enough to hold a mug. “Well, you two seemed to have an adventurous night.” He walked back into the kitchen, taking his stack and Akashi’s before walking out to the dining room table, setting his besides Kuroko’s and Akashi’s in front of him. “I made pancakes.”

“He’s not too useless at cooking,” Kuroko offered, downing half his coffee in one go. He was probably going to need another one—college was going to give him coffee blood instead of regular at the rate he was going.

Mayuzumi happily ate his pancakes. “See if I ever cook for you again, you can give yourself food poisoning instead.” One of his cheeks puffed out with his food. “Again.”

“Sorry, I’m bitchy in the mornings.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

Akashi came to the table with his mug and a small smile. “You two are close.”

“Ugh.” Both of them chorused; they then cringed because they inadvertently proved Akashi’s point.

They talked a little about their classes, and when they finished, Akashi gathered his things to leave.

“I didn’t intend to spend the night, but I have a project due in two days so I should get going.”

Kuroko waved from the comfort of his blanket on the couch.

Mayuzumi walked him out, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently when Akashi stood by the door. “Try to get some rest this semester, it’s too early for you guys to burn yourselves out.”

Akashi stared at him, a flush spreading across his cheeks. His mouth opened to reply but no words came out. He closed his mouth, swallowed, then nodded. “Thank you, Chihiro.”

The hand squeezed him one more time before letting go.

Akashi nearly walked into the closed door but he opened it and rushed out, leaving Mayuzumi to close the door after him.

He turned to Kuroko who had unimpressed look on his face from the couch. “Your friend’s a little weird, but a nice kid.”

Kuroko continued staring at him. “I can’t believe you.”

“What?”

Kuroko pulled the blanket up further around him so only his eyes were visible. “I can’t deal.”

Mayuzumi rolled his eyes. “You’re so weird.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Why are we out of food?” Kuroko asked, peering into the fridge and seeing only water bottles, ketchup, the remains of last week’s soup, some rotting vegetables and some milk that was very likely past its due date. Their freezer only had some freezer-burned ice cream and a bag of frozen corn and peas. Their lunchtime this Saturday was looking bleak. 

“Because we don’t have any money and we haven’t gone grocery shopping in a while.” Mayuzumi replied, checking through the cabinets in their kitchen only to see they were out of cup ramen too. 

“Can’t believe we’ve survived this long.”

“Don’t tempt the universe.” One look at the cabinet above the coffee machine showed they were down to their last bit of ground coffee that they could  _ maybe  _ squeeze a cup or two from. Mayuzumi sighed. “This sucks.”

“Do we have enough money to go get food?” Kuroko frowned as he tossed out the bad vegetables. That had been a waste, yikes. 

Mayuzumi closed the cabinet and thought for a bit. “We should, if we meal plan.”

The two shared a look of distaste. Meal planning was the  _ worst  _ because they rarely wanted the same thing. Grocery shopping was never done happily and if they could they would only buy enough for whatever they made that day but it was time to stock up for once.

“I want steak.”

“Pasta.”

The two of them knew what was coming and calmly walked into the living room and sat on opposite couches directly across from each other, bracing themselves. 

“Ramen.”

“Curry.”

“Chicken.”

“Fish.”

They were getting nowhere fast.

“We’re gonna need to compromise.”

Before either said anything else, the two played a quick game of rock-paper-scissors. 

Paper.

Rock.

Rock.

Rock.

Paper.

Mayuzumi groaned at their draws. 

They did it again and both drew scissors.

“This is getting ridiculous,” Kuroko muttered. He knew they were unfortunately rather similar but this was just a giant middle finger to them both. 

One more round produced same result of scissors. 

It took half an hour after they settled on their budget to figure out what to buy for the week.   

Once they got to the closest grocery store, they agreed that Mayuzumi would push the cart and Kuroko would run off to get things that weren’t produce or meats. So while Mayuzumi was trying to find the cheapest chicken breasts (it was so expensive he might as well buy the whole damn chicken instead), Kuroko was out getting some bread and some rice and other things so they’d have enough supplies for the week. 

During one of Kuroko’s trips, he stopped in the junk food aisle where he immediately went for these delicious vanilla cookies he loved. A peek at the price nearly made him put it back. Why did everything have to be so  _ expensive _ ?

But just as he walked out, something else caught his attention. He stopped, staring at a box of these chocolate marshmallow cookies Mayuzumi really liked back when they were kids. Kuroko clutched his own box of cookies a little tighter. 

He frowned. 

According to their budget, they couldn’t get both. 

Kuroko stared between the vanilla cookies and the chocolate ones, biting his lower lip.

“Got everything?” Mayuzumi asked once they met up again and started walking towards the checkout lines. 

“Yep.” Kuroko tried to discreetly put the box in the cart. Mayuzumi quirked a brow because of course he noticed the box and he reached out for it while Kuroko didn’t look at him at all. 

“Oh wow, I haven’t had these in years, I used to love them as a kid,” Mayuzumi chuckled, slate gray eyes lighting up at the box in his hands.

“Really? I didn’t know that.” Kuroko refused to look at him and instead started putting their items up once the line moved enough but paused when he picked up a carton of vanilla ice cream. That wasn’t something they talked about getting. 

Kuroko turned back at Mayuzumi who looked away, pretending to be interested in the magazines beside them. He narrowed his eyes, as if trying to see the answer on his roommate.    
Mayuzumi coughed, knowing he was being scrutinized. “I thought we could make some vanilla milkshakes instead of stopping to get some.”

Living together wasn’t too terrible, sometimes.

* * *

 

_ I regret getting a roommate _

Akashi blinked at the text he received from Tetsuya, seeing there was an image attached. He opened it and snorted when he saw a picture of a big water gun below the camera aiming up and a soaked Chihiro looking murderously at the person behind the camera. 

_ Looks like you two are having fun, though. _ He replied back.

If he saved that picture because maybe that soaked shirt was see-through then, no one had to know but himself. 

Also, that murderous expression was something Akashi hadn’t seen before on Chihiro’s normally calm and stoic face, so it was nice seeing something new on him. 

It took several minutes to receive a reply. Akashi had put down his textbook in the meantime, grateful for the break because he hadn’t absorbed anything in the last six pages he read. 

_ He broke my ipod this morning said it was an accident but i still got him back for it but now he might kill me so if I die tell the police it was him _

Akashi was about to reply when another message came through.

_ I locked myself in the bathroom and I think he’s waiting until I get out to ambush me _

Akashi chuckled,  _ Seems like he’s the one to regret getting a roommate. _

_ He’s evil and you don’t see that because you just want hiskadlfkjdf _

No messages came for a couple minutes and Akashi took that as his sign to get back to work. Who knows what Tetsuya was going to say, he sure didn’t.

Four hours later he had done all the reading and the two essays he needed done for one class and did all the worksheets he received in another class and read for another class. He checked his phone again and the second he unlocked it, another text came in with an image attached.

_ Having a roommate is wild, he bought me some vanilla cream puffs and told me he’d get me a new ipod I just have to do the laundry for a month and he threw out my water gun _

The image was of a plate half filled with cream puffs that looked yummy and in the background, a now dry Chihiro flipping off the person behind the camera. 

Akashi stretched his arms up over his head and pulled them back, finally glad to be done with his homework for the night. He smiled as he sent out a text,  _ Looks less like a roommate and more like a best friend _ .

Tetsuya sent back an emoji with the tongue sticking out.

* * *

 

Akashi pulled his phone out as soon as he walked out of the building of his last class. He had several messages and emails waiting for him but before he felt ready to tackle them, he decided to stop by the closest coffee shop on campus to take a break there.

The campus had three coffeeshops he was aware of but rumor had it there was a fourth one on the end of the north side of campus.

Another day he’d go check that one out. 

It was late in the day, with the sun starting to set and making a myriad of colors strike the sky so Akashi was pleasantly surprised to see the coffee shop was nearly empty. Except for one other customer in line.

“Chihiro?”

The man turned at his name. “Oh, hey.” He gave a small wave. The freshman had shown up at his apartment a couple more times and Mayuzumi had finally started getting used to his presence, sort of. The redhead was funny, if a little odd.

Akashi was about to reply to him when a yawn escaped him. He quickly brought his hand up to cover his mouth in apology but Mayuzumi chuckled. 

“Long day?”

“Long week,” he replied, walking up to him. The barista/cashier was busy in the back and popped her head out to tell them she’d be just a second and the men nodded at her with polite smiles since they didn't mind the wait. 

The silver haired man nodded and gave him a sympathetic look. “It’s Tuesday.”

Akashi blinked slowly, genuinely startled. “I thought it was Wednesday.”

Mayuzumi laughed this time, shifting so he was facing Akashi more. “Looks like it’s been a really long week, then.” He nodded at the menu. “What are you getting?”

“The strongest coffee they have,” Akashi sighed, fighting back the bit of embarrassment from earlier. Chihiro must think his head is in the clouds if he can’t even tell what day it is.  

Mayuzumi chuckled, then stepped up to the counter and ordered a strawberry frap for himself and a cold brew for Akashi who protested at first but eventually gave in when Mayuzumi insisted with an easy-going smile. 

“I actually order that one a lot,” Akashi commented as the two walked to one of the empty tables to wait for their drinks. 

Mayuzumi hummed, “I saw you drinking it once with Kuroko when you two were pulling an all-nighter.”

“It’s always good for keeping me awake.”

“Just watch out for the crash later.”

“I’ve found it better to just let it all happen, fighting it will only prolong my misery.”

Mayuzumi grinned, “I see why you and Kuroko are so close.”

Akashi stared for a second at Mayuzumi’s cheerful face before clearing his throat and looking down at his hands that were fiddling on the table. “Are you heading home after this?”

“I was going to stop at the library first then head home.”

“Sounds like fun.”

Mayuzumi watched him, seeing how Akashi was shy in meeting his gaze. He didn’t want Akashi to feel uncomfortable with him so, “Wanna join me?”

Akashi’s red eyes raised, curious, meeting with steel gray ones. “I don’t want to bother you.”

“You won’t, I’m just there to pick up some holds and drop off a couple books.”

Their drinks were called out and both went to get them. Akashi didn’t waste any time before taking a sizeable sip of his drink, relishing in the strongest coffee they had. 

“Wow,” Mayuzumi couldn’t help but breathe out, equal parts impressed and admittedly a little horrified. He’d had that drink before and it was definitely something. Good probably wasn't a word he'd use. “You’re really dying for a kick, aren’t you?” He took a small sip of his strawberry frap, idly wondering if Akashi’s taste buds would survive his college career. 

Akashi felt the tiniest flicker of heat on his cheeks so he looked away from him to prevent from giving himself away. “Maybe just a bit.”

They walked towards the library, not the school library but one located a block west from their campus, all the while going through normal topics like their classes and whatever shenanigans their professors had been up to, anything weird from their classmates.

“I had a classmate that would bring entire meals to class,” Mayuzumi recalled as they entered the library. He walked with ease towards the hold shelf after he returned two books he got out of his backpack, “One time he brought in a large pizza and shared with the class. The week after that he brought a hamster.”

“He didn't  _ eat  _ the hamster, did he?”

Mayuzumi snorted. “Nah, little guy stayed in his carrier the whole time. I don't think the professor ever noticed.”

They walked around a bit before Mayuzumi went to check out his things. 

Akashi noticed he pulled out a second library card for half of the items. Mayuzumi caught him looking and he shrugged, “It was my turn to do the library run this week,” he showed the other library card had Kuroko’s name on it. 

Akashi, who had long since finished his drink and relished in the newfound energy he had, smiled fondly. “You two have a nice system going.” He’d never admit he felt a bit of envy at seeing how in sync these two were, despite their vehement denial. He wanted a friend like that, too.

Mayuzumi scoffed. “It's all fun and games until Kuroko has me returning thirty items at a time and I have to lug in a bag full of his stuff.”

Once they left the library, they walked slowly back towards campus, silently acknowledging that Akashi would walk Mayuzumi home since they had to cut through campus before walking a block down to get to the apartment. 

They were closing in on Mayuzumi’s place when the older student looked at the redhead, hesitant, “I wanted to apologize, if I ever made you feel uncomfortable to come to the apartment.”

Akashi blinked in surprise, turning to him. “You have nothing to apologize about, you never did.” He was curious as to where this feeling came from, had Tetsuya mentioned something? But he didn't ask in case Mayuzumi closed off.

Mayuzumi smiled, a little shy. “You’re welcome to come over anytime.” He very rarely brought friends over to his place and he didn't mind when Kuroko brought people over but he probably didn't seem like the most gracious of hosts. And this one seemed interested in being friends with him too, so who was he to say no?

Akashi felt warm. “I have an exam to stay up all night studying for but maybe another day?” If he sounded a tiny bit hopeful he hoped Mayuzumi hadn't heard it. 

“Sounds good, don't forget to get some rest though.” Mayuzumi advised, pulling his phone out. “Wanna give me your number? We can meet up after classes sometime so I know you're still alive.”

Akashi hurriedly got out his phone only to drop it in his rush and Mayuzumi laughed at him. 

Hoping his face wasn't as red as his hair, Akashi cleared his throat and told Mayuzumi his number, eyes lighting up when his phone vibrated with a new message.

_ He had Chihiro’s number now. _

It was a simple ‘hey’ but Akashi immediately replied back with a ‘hey’ as well so that they were both sure they had the right number. 

“Have a goodnight Akashi, try not to stay up all night.” Mayuzumi said once they reached his front door. 

“No promises. And thanks, you too.” He waved goodbye, watching the silver haired student take his keys out and unlock the door. Mayuzumi tossed him a wave and closed the door behind him.

Akashi turned around and walked away, waiting until he was out of sight from the apartment to let out a deep sigh. That coffee from earlier already made his heart race something pretty but adding  _ this _ ? He was surprised Chihiro hadn't heard it. He hoped he would be able to focus tonight. 

He pulled out his phone, still embarrassed at having dropped it earlier and seeming overeager about getting Chihiro's number, and sent Kuroko a text.

_ I got Chihiro's number. _

Kuroko replied,  _ I saw you walk him home and gave him shit for it lol _

_ Tetsuya. _

_ He threw my library book at me _

_ Try not to kill each other. _

_ Can’t guarantee that but good job on getting his number. You gonna send him nudes? _

_ You're terrible Tetsuya. _

_ :P _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I didn't forget about this fic lol   
> Yes I do love writing out mayukuro shenanigans :D (I'm thinking of actually writing a mayukuro oneshot since I kinda ship asdlkfd but that'd have to be once this fic is done or nearly done lol)  
> Akashi's got it bad for this boy and he doesn't even notice.. Or does he ? HA  
> Hit me up on twitter or tumblr to talk this ship with me! It needs more love lol   
> I have chapter 3 already mostly done I just need to write like an extra scene or two so hopefully it won't be months between updates? We'll see afkjdfs


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, do you have a copy of _Frankenstein_?” Kuroko asked as he and Mayuzumi settled down on opposite ends of the couch in front of the tv.

It was Thursday night which meant it was Netflix night. The one day a week they’d designated to be the days they watch movies together and catch up.

They grew up together and now they lived together but if they had to constantly be buddy-buddy and all up in each other’s business, it was more than likely one of them would snap and kill the other.

So this was their compromise.

Two pizza boxes sat on the coffee table—one an ultimate supreme, the other with extra cheese and pineapple as Kuroko scrolled through some movies.

Mayuzumi tossed Kuroko the blanket they kept on the couch, knowing he liked to wrap himself up with it because their apartment got cold and they didn’t want to turn on the heater so soon. “I do but it’s all marked up.” He grabbed a slice for himself and handed one to Kuroko.

“That’s fine, might make it easier for me in the end.”

“Alright. Remind me to get it when you need it.”

“Thanks.”

To no one’s surprise, and to their own misfortunes, they both studied the same thing—literature. It was easy to see these two who always had a book on hand, would be majoring in that too. Though, Kuroko did prefer the classics while Mayuzumi was more fond of modern lit. They constantly butted heads over that too.

“Let’s watch something scary,” Kuroko suggested, making his way through the horror selection.

“But you hate horror.”

“If it can scare me, that means it’s good.”

“Fine, just don’t blame me if you get nightmares later.”

“I won’t.”

He did.

Mayuzumi groaned when Kuroko opened the door to his room hours after they’d gone to sleep. “I told you you’d just get nightmares.”

Kuroko stayed under the doorway, wrapped up in his blanket making his silhouette look like a ghost.

Mayuzumi, who was squinting at his roommate’s silhouette, sighed as he lifted up the covers to his bed. “The scariest thing in this apartment is you when you’re sleep deprived.”

Kuroko, with his own blanket and pillow, climbed into the other’s bed and settled in, close enough not to touch, but far enough that Kuroko knew he wasn’t alone. “If you tell anyone about this…”

“Shut up and go to sleep, scaredy-cat.”

Kuroko kicked him for that.

He also completely avoided horror movies the following Thursday.

* * *

Akashi sipped his tea as his attention was taken by the two arguing in front of him.

“If I never have to read another work by Edmund Spenser, I can die happy.” Mayuzumi said, his tea long forgotten.

“You just didn’t like _The Faerie Queene_ ,” Kuroko rolled his eyes as he set his own tea down.

“I didn’t like him as a person either but at least the _The_ _Shepheardes Calender_ was the lesser of two evils. Though I wish we didn't spend so long on it.”

“ _The Faerie Queene_ is literally his most popular work.”

“Ask anyone who hasn’t studied Renaissance lit and they’ll never have heard of him. Popular work doesn’t mean anything.”

“That was his epic romance.”

“His fake middle English was annoying. He tried to be the new Chaucer and failed. I’m not impressed.” Mayuzumi crossed his arms over his chest.

“He wrote an epic in the vernacular language at the time when everything else was in Latin or Greek.”

“But he didn’t actually _know_ middle English, he just read Chaucer. He tried too hard on _The Faerie Queene_.”

“Well, he anonymously wrote pastoral poems—”

“Are you hearing yourself? That was just false humility because he _absolutely_ made sure everyone knew he wrote them.”

“You're comparing pastoral poems to an epic romance.”

“And yet they were the ones done right. I’ll honestly take his mock epic over anything else he wrote.”

“ _Muiopotmos_ ?” Kuroko scoffed. “That’s a _beast fable_.”

“And yet, executed better than the rest of his poems.”

“That’s because he followed Virgil’s guide.”

“And it worked.”

“Your ren lit professor must’ve hated you.”

“He loved me because I was the only one who contributed in his class.”

“I feel sorry for him.”

Akashi chuckled, effectively snapping the two lit majors out of their argument. “You two are so passionate about literature.”

Mayuzumi looked a little shy, suddenly. As much as he and Kuroko regularly discussed their almost always opposite point of views on literature, they never really had an audience pay them so much attention. “I just took a semester of ren lit only for it to be all about Spenser and I have never wanted to drop a class more.”

“Spenser really wasn’t as bad as he’s making him seem,” Kuroko assured.

“This is just like our argument about Arthurian lit.”

“We aren’t discussing Arthurian lit today, we might actually kill each other.” A dark looked passed over both of their faces as war flashbacks of their previous arguments came back.

“There’s never a dull moment with you two,” Akashi commented pleasantly, setting down his now empty tea mug.

He’d come over today because he and Kuroko had a quiz to study for but they’d finish that an hour back and Akashi had stayed because he enjoyed spending time with them. Mayuzumi had come home from his last class and very quickly he and Kuroko started talking literature again.

Mayuzumi and Kuroko had the decency to blush.

“We’re just a couple of lit nerds.”

Kuroko snorted. “Don’t lump me in with you.”

“Says the _classic lit_ lover.”

“Why don’t we watch a movie or something?” Akashi cut in, when it became apparent that the lit majors were going to go at it again. They hadn’t had dinner yet so now would be a good time to do it because if he let another argument go on, they might never get to eat tonight. “We can get something for dinner.”

Mayuzumi looked down at his phone. This was the first time the three of them had hung out like this and he wasn't sure if he was overstepping his boundaries. “I’ll get out of your way, don’t wanna be your third wheel.”

“Stay,” Akashi said as soon as the silver haired student stood up to leave them. “We’re friends too, right?”

Other than Kuroko, Akashi was the only other living presence in their apartment, a constant that somehow popped up shortly after they got their apartment together. It was nice having the redhead around sometimes, because he was the type of person that got him and Kuroko out of their home and reminded them to let loose every once in a while.

Funny thing, coming from a business major.

But Akashi always walked around with this confident grace about him. Mayuzumi wasn’t sure why Akashi and Kuroko were as close as they were but it was nice to see his roommate had such a good friend. There were others, too, that came and went into their apartment but none really made an effort to talk to him like Akashi did. They texted occasionally and saw each other around campus too.

Mayuzumi had his own friends as well, but they also didn’t make too much of a fuss about Kuroko.

It was refreshing, with Akashi.

Mayuzumi looked between his unimpressed roommate—which seemed to be a permanent look whenever he was around—and the softly smiling redhead. He nodded.

“I can’t stay long, I have to go to work soon,” he had a night shift today so he’d only have time for some quick dinner before he had to head out.

They ordered some takeout and amidst laughter and Kuroko and Mayuzumi fighting over the food, it was a good time.

Mayuzumi finished quickly and got ready for work before heading out, telling Akashi to be careful if he was leaving and telling Kuroko to remember to lock the doors before he went to sleep.

It wasn’t until the door closed behind him that Kuroko sighed, sipping at his vanilla milkshake while eyeing his friend.

“Should I feel insulted that the only reason you like me is for him?”

Akashi laughed. “Tetsuya come on, I’m not heartless. You’re my friend, the fact that you have a hot roommate is a bonus.”

“Honestly, what do you even see in him?”

“He’s handsome, and snarky.” The redhead thought for a bit, putting a finger to his chin as he did so. “He’s very kind. And sort of, soft?”

“You and I see two very different men.” Kuroko shook his head, trying to see the man Akashi was seeing. Sure Mayuzumi was snarky and he had his times when he wasn’t a total asshole but soft? _Handsome_? Kuroko will take whatever Akashi was having.

Akashi couldn’t help but chuckle. “He’s just different. He caught my attention and I’d like to see where this goes.”

“Then you should just ask him out.”

“I’d like to be friends first.” Akashi shrugged, sliding a little on the couch so he was more comfortable. He had an image to uphold when he was in the public eye but here with Kuroko, he knew he could let loose. It was one of the things he liked most of being friends with him, how easy it was, how relaxed he felt around him. “Chihiro seems the type to get scared off if you just go up to him and ask him out.”

Kuroko thought for a bit. “He was asked out back in high school by some guy he didn’t even know.”

Akashi’s interested piqued, and he quirked a brow to tell Kuroko to continue.

Kuroko shrugged. “He turned him down flat and never told anyone about it.”

“But you know about it.”

“We used to walk home together back in high school and I was with him at the time.” Kuroko cringed when he realized the two of them really _had_ spent most of their lives together. Ugh. “He swore me to secrecy.”

“Yet you just told me about it.”

“I never said I agreed to it.”

Akashi sighed and picked up a throw pillow, idly playing with a loose string.

They sat in silence for a while, Kuroko nonchalantly sipping at the remnants of his drink.

“Has there ever been anything between you two?”

Kuroko promptly choked on the last sip of his precious vanilla milkshake and gave Akashi the most flat, deadpan look he could. “No.” That look could freeze countries, his friend was mildly impressed.

Akashi hummed. “So you’re really just friends?”

“Friends is pushing it, I’d say forced acquaintances.”

“Childhood friends.”

“Grudging roommates.”

“Best friends.”

“I’ll end you.”

The redhead tossed the throw pillow back to where it belonged, laughing at Kuroko’s frown because it really was fun to rile him up a bit. “Alright, just want to make sure I’m not going to interfere with anything.”

Kuroko regarded him curiously. “Would you?”

“Would I what?”

“Would you walk away from him if you knew I liked him?”

“Yes.” His answer was immediate and definite, admittedly surprising Kuroko. Akashi shrugged. “I value friendship above all, and we’re friends.”

Kuroko seemed satisfied so, “I was just wondering. There will never be anything between us other than thinly veiled animosity.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“On that note, did you know he really likes fudge brownies?”

* * *

“Oh. Hi Akashi,” Mayuzumi greeted when he opened the door. He looked tired, as if he’d just woken up. Kuroko had sent him a head's up text about his roommate being in need of some cheering up and here Akashi was.

Mayuzumi was also very, very shirtless.

Akashi stared for a second before lifting his gaze and using all his willpower to keep from staring.

“Chihiro,” The redhead looked shy as he held a container in his hands.

“Kuroko's out studying with a classmate,” Mayuzumi told him, but still stepped to the side to let the freshman in.

“That's fine, I'm just here to drop something off.”

“He'll be back in a couple of hours,” Mayuzumi said after Akashi took off his shoes and walked over to the table.

Akashi shook his head, “I brought something for you.”

“Oh?” Slate gray eyes glinted in curiosity as Mayuzumi walked over to the table to watch Akashi open the container. He seemed like a little motivation for the end of the semester might help. But Akashi was nervous. He'd spent the last week trying to make this and he hoped he finally succeeded.

Akashi nodded to himself, “I was trying to see if I could release some stress through baking and it turns out baking made me more stressed because I'm a perfectionist and the first couple batches came out bad but,” he was rambling oh god, who _was_ he? “I think this one came out alright and I heard you liked it?”

Inside the container was a batch of perfectly cut fudge brownies.

“Oh my god those look delicious,” Mayuzumi breathed out, zeroed in on the brownies that looked tantalizing.

Akashi discreetly breathed out a sigh of relief. “I hope they taste as good as they look.” He pushed the container towards Mayuzumi who looked hesitant.

“You sure I can have one?”

“If they’re any good, you can have them all.” Akashi hadn’t been a fool though, he’d made sure to try just _one_ before coming here with this batch. His kitchen at home looked like a chocolate war zone and he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to get the smell of chocolate out of his house but this batch did indeed come out tasting just as good as he looked. _It_. It looked. Not he. Ugh. Even Akashi’s thoughts were against him.  

Mayuzumi reached for the first brownie on top and didn’t hesitate before taking a bite out of it. He closed his eyes to better savor the moment and Akashi waited patiently for his judgment.

“They’re delicious,” Mayuzumi opened his eyes and took another bite. “Great job on these.” And the stress hanging over him seemed to ease the more of the brownies he ate. “These are one of my favorite deserts.”

“Really?” Akashi pretended nonchalance. “Kuroko and I were just talking about some deserts we haven’t had in a while and I thought I’d try making these.”

Mayuzumi reached for another one, swiping his lips with a thumb to catch any crumbs. “I approve. Anytime you have any leftovers, come on over.”

Akashi swallowed, eyes betraying him for just a moment as he resolutely looked up into gray eyes. “I will.” He blinked out of his reverie, “I have to get going now.”

Mayuzumi nodded, taking another brownie as he walked Akashi out, waiting until the redhead put his shoes on. Mayuzumi opened the door and Akashi walked out, looking back to see the older student leaning against the door, the way it looked almost on purpose that he displayed his muscles and chest.

“Thanks again for the brownies,” Mayuzumi winked at him.

Akashi felt his face grow warm and he nodded before walking away.

Chihiro was so hot. And part of Akashi had to wonder if he posed like that on purpose.

_Do you think Chihiro knows I have a crush on him?_ He messaged Kuroko.

A reply came a couple minutes later, _I mean I think anyone can tell just by the way you look at him lol but he probably doesn’t. Why ?_

_No reason_.

Akashi bit his lower lip. He was going to make a move soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd update soon and I did! :D  
> This is all I have so far though, ch 4 doesn't yet exist and I don't have an idea for it either fskdajfd  
> I have some things coming up this week and in the immediate future so it's likely I won't get a chance to update for a hot minute  
> But hopefully it won't be too long! Maybe a month or so max? Maybe less if I can come up with an idea lol  
> Btw I totally forgot I gotta be including lit major stuff (I have a BA in eng and this all takes me back lmao) and every once in a while if I write more of the discussions Kuroko and Mayuzumi have, one will have my opinion, and one will have the opposite opinion. It'll change every time lol. ((This time Mayuzumi shares my opinion aldkfjsd I really wanted to drop my ren lit class after I saw it would be all about Spenser... that was definitely quite the time lmao))  
> Anyway, I'll see y'all in the next chapter! Hopefully lolol

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Guess who's back with another chaptered MayuAka fic? :D  
> I told myself I wasn't going to do another one anytime soon but if any of you follow my twitter/tumblr, you'd know that I started this fic shortly after I finished my other mayuaka fic _Draw_ so this has been sitting in my drafts for months lol  
>  (Btw, yes, I did reference _Draw_ in this fic hehehe, who caught it?)  
>  I just love writing brotp mayukuro with a focus of otp mayuaka so here I go again lol  
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gummyrubi) or on [tumblr](https://chocomonki.tumblr.com) to talk mayuaka with me :D


End file.
